


A Drawl and A Cowboy Hat

by Siogosho



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous!Mickey, M/M, Protective!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siogosho/pseuds/Siogosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is finally back to working at the club (with Mickey there keeping a close eye on him, of course). After Mickey decides a short bathroom break wouldn't do much harm, (because what could possibly happen in the span of five minutes?) he comes back out finding something he doesn't like.</p>
<p>Post Season 4, Ian is bipolar but that doesn't play into the story much, also Jealous!Mickey is my reason for living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drawl and A Cowboy Hat

Ian was at the bar tonight instead of on the stage, selling drinks to horny men of all ages, who were eyeing the ginger as if he were a slab of meat. Mickey watched the men with disgust clearly written on his face, and made sure none of them tried to make a move on his boyfriend. If any one of them even tried to flirt with Ian, Mickey was there in an instant, cracking his knuckles dangerously behind their heads. 

Tonight was a pretty good night if Mickey were to be honest, he prevented at least three sexual harassment instances against Ian, and several against the other dancers, who Mickey was getting to know due to the long and constant hours he was there. Usually it was more like ten or eleven men at this point, so Mickey was feeling good, good enough that he felt it was safe to leave Ian alone for a few minutes while he went to the bathroom. He had more drinks than he cared to admit and needed to take a piss, on any normal night he would have toughed it out to keep watchful over Ian and his coworkers, but he hadn't had to save any of them for at least an hour. What could go wrong for a five minute bathroom break? It took him a minute, but he eventually caught Ian's eye and nodded in the direction of the bathroom, after glancing in the direction of the nod, Ian softly smiled to show he understood and slightly waved at him before being asked to make a drink by a customer sitting at the bar. Mickey stood and headed towards the restrooms.

~

Ian watched Mickey get up from his chair as he took the mans order. He mindlessly made the drink with robotic motions, as he had made it a million times before, and handed it to him, barely glancing at him. It took Ian a moment to realize that when the man took the drink he covered Ian's hand with his own and was holding tightly so Ian couldn't let go of the glass. He looked at the man steadily, and was immediately annoyed to see that he was wearing a cowboy hat and rancher gear. It was a strip club and the man was dressed to go out to work with animals. Ian was almost positive it wasn't a kink thing either, seeing how there was dirt and mud splattered on his shirt, pants, and some on his neck. Ian made a mental note to ask Mickey who was managing the door today and why they thought it was a good idea to let in cowboy who tracking mud on the dance floors. The man opened his mouth to speak, but Ian beat him to it.

"Let go of my hand before you regret it," Ian stated bluntly. The cowboy looked sort of surprised, as if he wasn't expecting Ian to say anything. His hold on the cup and Ian's hand increased as he squeezed harder, ignoring the warning. Ian let him speak when he opened his mouth a second time.

"Come on, sweetheart," the man spoke overly sugary, his voice coming out in a drawl, "I just wanted to talk, about you, and me, and a bed back at my place."

Ian was in the process of rolling his eyes when he caught sight of one of his coworkers watching the scene. His coworker, Evan, a tall and lean man with black hair, made eye contact and mouthed urgently, 'Where's Mickey?'. Ian flicked his gaze over to the bathroom and Evan followed his line of sight, and he nodded. He mouthed another familiar question, 'Should I get him?', Ian briefly considered it, but in the end shook his head no. Evan looked a little nervous but started walking back to the locker room, where he had been heading in the first place, and away from the restrooms. Ian sighed silently to himself, knowing that Mickey would get extremely angry to find out Ian told Evan not to go get him. Ever since he was diagnosed as bipolar, with a severe case of depression, Mickey had been weary of any and all things concerning Ian and his environment. Even after he started taking his meds, and his moods, for the most part, stabilized.

"So what do you say, darlin'?" The drawl of the mans voice brought Ian back to the present. His hand was still being sandwiched between the cowboys hand and the ever cooling cup. The man pressed closer and Ian could smell his manure breathe. 

"I think you should let go of my hand, and walk away now before you get hurt," the man snorted and squeezed even harder. Ian tried to loosen his grip on the glass, for fear it would break and cause glass to shatter everywhere,knowing the majority of out would go directly into Ian's hand, when he heard a shout. Ian snapped his head up to see Mickey marching over to them, his hands clenched, his jaw set, and his eyes screaming murder. Ian had never been so grateful to not have to deal with this shit than he was right then.

~

Five fucking minutes is how long he was gone. Five minutes. Five fucking minutes in a bathroom that smelled like sweat and sex, two aromas that Mickey liked in his bedroom, but nowhere else. The bathroom was grimy and uncleaned, with used condoms on the floor and paper towels overflowing the garbage can. The place made Mickey speed up his pissing ritual so he could make it back to Ian as fast as possible.

As soon as Mickey left the horror bathroom behind, he was angered, though not surprised, to see that the man who had been ordering his drink when Mickey went to go to the restroom was now holding Ian's hand in a death grip. From the way the man was inching closer to Ian, and Ian's increasingly tense posture, Mickey knew that this was not an acquaintance of Ian’s, which meant only one thing. This man was going to be pulverized.

"Hey!" Mickey yelled out over the music. Ian immediately looked over at him, but the man appeared not to hear him at all. Ian looked back at the stranger and Mickey could see the pity in his eyes, because he knew what was about to happen. As soon as he got close enough he yelled again, and this time the man did turn, a little surprised by the interruption. Mickey sneered at him, and as the man opened his mouth to speak, Mickeys arm snapped up and he slammed his fist into the mans jaw. The force of the punch pushed him off of his stool, and he drunkenly fell to the floor, releasing Ian's previously trapped hand. 

Ian sighed in relief, while a few collected gasps sounded around the scene. Mickey looked around momentarily before pulling the stranger to his feet roughly and started dragging him towards the exit of the club. The man put up little struggle, but mostly made noises of complaints, and apologies saying things like 'I didn't know he was with you, man', and 'I won't do it again, just don't punch me please'.

As soon as Mickey reached the exit, he opened the door and pushed the stranger outside, making quick work of closing it again, not bothering to check if the man fell to the concrete or was trampled by the outside crowd. He turned, fully intending on going back to Ian and forgetting the whole thing when he ran, literally, into the clubs owner, Ian's boss. 

They both staggered for a moment before regaining balance. Ian's boss, Clint was his name, straightened, pushed his stylish glasses back into place, and looked Mickey over. There was a minute of tense silence, while Mickey cursed himself for not looking before walking, and Clint maintained an impressive poker face.

"Mickey, right?" Mickey snapped up to meet Clint's eyes and he nodded. Clint smiled slightly, reaching his hand out for Mickey to shake, and after a fraction of a second Mickey took it, "Thanks for taking care of my boys, Mickey."

Mickey stared dumbfounded after him when he walked away. He hadn't known that the boss was aware of his vigilante acts against harassment towards the dancers, but now that he knew, he was amazed that Clint didn't kick him out for all the fights he had caused. He stood there thinking about all the instances that Clint could have possible knowledge of and he felt a shudder go through him. He looked around, and started walking back to the bar, where Ian was waiting for him with a fresh beer in his hand.

"What's got you spooked?" Ian smiled, handing him the beer. Mickey took it and shook his head as a way of saying not to worry about it. Ian hesitated before lightly pecking Mickey on the lips with a muttered 'thank you'. Mickey nodded, and Ian went back to pouring drinks for his customers.


End file.
